


Even blind, your light guides me forth.

by Labrabell



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labrabell/pseuds/Labrabell
Summary: This upload is in response to an artwork/fanfiction request by Thirrin, as part of the r/NarutoFanfiction exchange.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Ootsutsuki Toneri (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	1. The Finished Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirrin/gifts).



> Hey there. Please forgive me if my words seem... rushed? This is my second time writing out my message because I didn't have the presence of mind to write this in a text document, and instead accidentally refreshed the page when I was almost done :(
> 
> So anyway, first of all, I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you were my recipient... and, well, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking of you when I placed Toneri / Sakura into my offers. You see, a little while ago I saw you lamenting that there were so few ToneSaku artists, and thought to myself, "Hey, I could try drawing that for you". But life got in the way and before I knew it I'd forgotten all about that plan.
> 
> And to be honest, I'm glad I did. I was pretty terrible as an artist at that point, so I'm kind of glad in hindsight that I didn't go through with it.
> 
> I've also since gotten to know you a little better, and as a result have found a lot of respect for both you and your art. Creating this drawing for you now feels more meaningful, in a way, even if we've not really spoken. I also have this drawing to thank for quite a few positive occurrences as of late too, though I'll have to wait until we're no longer anonymous to go into details about that one!

[](https://ibb.co/ts7QKb1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd hoped to write a small story to accompany your drawing, but unfortunately I just couldn't pick up the motivation for it. I realised that I could instead show you what your gift would have been, as I'd discarded a prototype before arriving on the one you saw in the previous chapter - and I could tell that story instead!

As I mentioned in chapter 1, I chose ToneSaku because I remember you mentioning it. I'd not drawn Toneri before, and had hardly drawn Sakura, so I knew it was going to be a challenge. It actually took me quite a while to decide on what scene I wanted to depict. The additional tags had given me a few ideas, and to begin with I'd known that I wouldn't be able to do it all with just one image.  
So, I started working on a small comic. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/nmM2N1s)

I burned myself out while working on this comic, so it was beginning to get tedious. But I managed to get as far as finishing the base colours for it, and I was feeling pretty happy about it.  
...until my program crashed, and it was reverted back to the image above. Well, at that point I gave up on it, took a few days off to think about what to do next, and came back resolving myself to work on something a little simpler. So I worked on some experimental poses, finally chose one that would work and began to draw. I didn't burn out this time, and the drawing in chapter 1 is what I ended up with.

[](https://ibb.co/JKsvTWW)


End file.
